PAW Patrol: Pups Sing Michael Jackson
PAW Patrol: Pups Sing Michael Jackson is an upcoming musical-television special in tribute of the King of Pop, Michael Jackson. It intends to air on Jackson's 60th birthday August 29th, 2018. It shows the pups performing in a fictional tribute concert in Montreal Quebec, Canada, singing a series of Jackson's greatest hits from "Off The Wall", Thriller, "Bad", "Dangerous", "HIStory: Past, Present Future, Book 1", "Invicible" the 1983-2009 song "This Is It", "Michael" and "Xscape", aswell as songs from The Jackson 5 and songs he released but wasn't included on his albums while still included on "Ultimate Collection". Marshall, Chase, Rocky and Zuma will be the leads, with Marshall singing most of Jackson's solo singles, Zuma & Rocky singing the J5 singles, Marshall & Rocky singing the Michael Jackson/Paul McCartney collaboration songs, Marshall & Rocky, and Rubble singing one Jackson/McCartney song as a trio, Chase & Skye singing "The Way You Make Me Feel" as a duet, Marshall & Everest singing the "I Just Can't Stop Loving You/She's Out A My Life medley" with a reprise of "I Just Can't Stop Loving You", Marshall, Chase, Rocky & Zuma as a quartet on one J5 song and Marshall, Chase and Rocky singing as a trio on some of Jackson's singles. Michael's brothers from The Jackson 5, Marlon, Jermaine, Tito and Jackie would also make a guest-appearance along with the hologram of the late Michael Jackson. Songs # Wanna Be Startin Somethin - Marshall, Chase and Rocky # Jam - Marshall Ft. Partners in Kryme # Scream - Marshall & Everest with Skye # They Don't Really Care About Us/In The Closet - Chase(They Don't Really Care About Us)& Marshall(In The Closet) # Another Part of Me - Marshall # Human Nature - Rocky(version from Victory Tour in Dallas) # Hotel/Smooth Criminal - Marshall & Chase # The Way You Make Me Feel - Chase & Skye # I Just Can't Stop Loving You/She's Out Of My Life/I Just Can't Stop Loving You reprise - Marshall & Everest # I Want You Back - Zuma & Rocky with Pups # ABC, 123 - Zuma & Rocky with Pups # Never Can Say Goodbye - Zuma & Rocky with Pups # I'll Be There - Zuma & Marshall(MJ lyrics), Rocky & Chase(Jermaine lyrics) # Maybe Tomorrow - Zuma # I'm Goin Back To Indiana - Zuma & Pups # I Wanna Be Where You Are - Zuma # We've Got Blue Skies - Zuma # Ben - Zuma # Tell Me I'm Not Dreaming - Zuma & Rocky, Marshall & Chase # Dancin Machine - Zuma & Rocky with guest-appearance by Marlon, Jermaine, Tito & Jackie Jackson, and Michael Jackson # Enjoy Yourself - Zuma & Pups # Blame it on the Boogie - Zuma & Pups # Can You Feel It - Zuma, Rocky, Marshall & Chase with Rubble, Everest & Skye # Stop The Love You Save - Zuma and All Pups(version from The Jackson 5: An American Dream) # Shake Your Body Down To The Ground - Marshall, Chase, Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Everest # We Thank You - All Pups # Reach Out And Touch Somebody's Hand by Diana Ross - Everest w/Zuma during intermission # Thriller - Marshall # Billie Jean - Marshall # Don't Stop Til You Get Enough/Rocky With Your medley - Marshall & Rubble(Don't Stop Til You Get Enough), and Zuma(Rock With You) # Lovely One - Rocky, with a cameo by Tundra # Say Say Say - Marshall & Rocky # The Girl Is Mine - Marshall & Rocky # The Man - Marshall & Rocky, and Rubble # Remember The Time - Marshall # Stranger in Moscow - Rocky # Dangerous - Marshall(version from This Is It) # Black or White - Marshall & Rubble with Everest # Liberian Girl - Rocky & Chase # Leave Me Alone - Marshall # Workin Day And Night - All Pups # Beat It - Marshall & Rubble, and Everest # Bad - Marshall & Rubble # You Rock My World - Rocky & Rubble # Come Together - Marshall # Hold My Hand - Marshall with Skye # Behind The Mask - All Pups(lip-sync)feat. Behind The Mask music-video clips # Love Never Felt So Good - Marshall & Zuma # Slave To The Rhythm - Marshall & Everest # Do You Know Where Your Children Are? - Chase & Rocky # For All Time - Marshall & Chase, and Rocky # You Are Not Alone - Zuma and Everest # On The Line - All Pups # Someone In The Dark - Rubble # Who Is It - Marshall & Chase # Will You Be There - Rocky & Rubble # Earth Song - Marshall & Rocky # We Are The World - All Pups # Cry - Everest # Man In The Mirror - Marshall(version from Moonwalker) # This Is It - All Pups(end-credits) Category:Crossovers Category:Warner Bros. Category:Tickle-U Category:Cartoon Network Category:PAW Patrol